


Work Life Death Balance

by threedices



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Background Poly, Blood and Violence, Future Fic, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Superbi Squalo & Yamamoto Takeshi, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Rescue Missions, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Takeshi goes to rescue Mukuro, while Chrome is off destroying the ones responsible, together with Hibari.Fran is just there for the transport and bad comments, Squalo is just thee because of Takeshi and Ryouhei and Lussuria are just there to heal.Mukuro is currently catatonic and thus not there at all except in body.Takeshi can honestly say they have seen better days.





	Work Life Death Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I had a terrible day so I wrote this. Kind of open ended, but I am tired.

Takeshi slit the last man's throat, blood splattering his face in a fine mist.  
By now he had ended every single man's life in this complex.  
It was tedious work,but needed to be done.  
Finally, the next room held what he was looking for.

A table, and a body chained to it.

Mukuro.

Takeshi hastened his steps.

Mukuro's eyes were wide and glassy, staring at the ceiling.

No reaction.

Takeshi had to touch him to feel his pulse.

Apologetic, he rubbed some of the blood on his hands off on his shirt and trousers.

"Sorry," he said, because it felt appropriate to do it.

Mukuro hated to be touched.

This time, not even a flinch when Takeshi searched for any sign of life 

Mukuro really did like a corpse right now, but there's a softly beating flicker of pulse under Takeshi's fingertips. 

Takeshi let out a relieved breath.

He hadn't quite realized how unsure he was if Mukuro was even still alive.

But he was and that made everything worthwhile.

Takeshi unchained Mukuro carefully, gathering him into his arms.

Mukuro weighed almost nothing.

It's concerning.  
Takeshi hurried through the hallways with a frown, stepping easily over corpses.  
He's used to it.

Fran was waiting for him outside.

Chrome was with Hibari, trashing the main base.

She looked Takeshi, seriously, and told him to bring Mukuro back.

"I will," he'd said and kissed her goodbye and good luck.

She had smiled sharply one.last time, before vanishing in thin air.

He's glad she trusts him so much with their third.

Ken and Chikusa would barely be pacified with the offer to go with Chrome.

"If you, if you don't...". Ken had been hardly able to form words, let alone sentences.

Chikusa had put a hand ob his shoulder and simply said: "bring him back, or else."

It made Takeshi smile, to know they cared so much.  
Mukuro was extremely lucky to have such good friends.

His smile turned wry.  
Unfortunately, right now Mukuro looked like he had cashed in on all the bad luck of his life.  
Several lives even.  
He was in a sorry state.

"Shishou looks like dead meat," Fran commented, eyes roaming over Mukuro.

Takeshi nodded. "Even more reason to get us out of here as quick as you can."

Fran shrugged, but reached out and grabbed Takeshi's wrist in a steel grip.

Huh, seemed the training with the Varia paid off.

They reappear in an old unused warehouse.

Ryouhei and Lussuria are already waiting to heal Mukuro.

Xanxus and Tsuna had agreed to work together.  
Must be a Vongola thing.

Squalo is there, too, but he is more there to make sure that Takeshi is all right.

Takeshi would greet him with a grin, but he feels the rest of the day catch up with him.

It's been a tiring day.


End file.
